robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Robloxia 5 - Roblox at War (litozinnamon)
Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at War is a first person shooter (FPS) Military game created by litozinnamon on December 21, 2009. The game is based on and most likely a successful attempt (but still being updated, however) in recreating the popular 2008 first person shooter video game Call of Duty: World at War in Roblox. The game is not completely like its counterpart though, as the real World at War only has 3 kill-streaks, less weapons, and there are little amounts of attachments to the guns. Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at war is currently the third most played game on ROBLOX and the second most favored game, having achieved over 20 million place visits and over 375,000 favorites.The game also won The Game of the Year Award and the Best FPS Game Award at the Roblox Game Conference 2012. Many players play this game due to the great amount of skill and game-play, as well as the complex scripting. It is a well liked game in the ROBLOX Community. Gameplay The objective of the game is for the player to obtain as many kills as possible while in the player's team for 15 minutes in a map. After 15 minutes have passed, a vote GUI appears in the player's screen, allowing players in the game to choose one of the 5 maps that can be voted to be played at when the game begins. When the player first joins a server, he/she is placed in one of the 2 teams, the Allies and Axis powers, depending on the amount of players in the teams. A GUI-based loading screen will appear as soon as the place is finished loading, which contains some information regarding the most recent updates, along with some facts about the game. After the loading screen finishes loading, the screen will then ask the player on whether or not his/her character would wear team uniforms, with the Ally uniform being an olive American Fatigues that bears the 101st Airborne Division badge on the shoulder and the Axis uniform being a gray German Waffen-SS army uniform with the Waffen-SS inscription written on the player's left wrist, though it was originally a white German uniform that has a red band on the left elbow, albeit without the swastika that is typically present on the red bands. In the beginning, players could choose to either teleport into the fighting area, where the player is provided the loadout items that he/she has selected, or choose/customize the player's loadout use "Lito's Preset Classes", which are basically various pre-set class sets that are provided for the players, or create their own "Custom Class", allowing them to choose their own set of weapons and "Perks". There are six main categories in the classes: Primary Weapon, Side Arm, Primary Grenade, Perk 1, Perk 2, and Perk 3. Primary weapons can include any two-handed weapons, such as sub-machine guns, sniper rifles, and even dual-wielded pistols, which are two pistols that are held in both of the player's hands. Secondary weapons, or Side Arms, can only include World War 2-era handguns, such as the American Colt M1911 Pistol and the Japanese Nambu pistol. Grenades can be any weapon that can be thrown and can detonate after a set amount of time or upon impact with any solid object, such as a fragmentation grenade, the Molotov cocktail, sticky grenade, and the smoke grenade. Perks can benefit the player in the game in many ways, such as allowing the player to deal more damage (Stopping Power), and allowing the player to run for a longer time (Extreme Conditioning), although many of these perks belong to separate perk tiers. The Perk 1 slot affects what additional equipment would be carried with the player, such as Satchel Charges and 2 extra clips for the player's weapons, Perk 2 applies some effects on certain weaponry, such as decreased explosives damage taken from the enemy and faster rate of fire, and Perk 3 affects the player's character's ability, such as moving faster and dropping a live grenade upon death. There is also a kill-streak feature allowing the player to obtain better exclusive weapons added to their "Kill-streak Inventory". Kill-streaks can award players some special weapons for making a certain amount of kills in one life. The higher the amount of kills in a kill-streak, the better kill-streak rewards the player would earn, such as Artillery, Bazooka, Katyusha rocket artillery, etc. Multiple amount of kill-streak rewards can be kept in the Kill-streaks storage, which can be accessed by pressing the G button, while the player has a weapon. Controls *'Left Shift Key/ W + W' (or Up Key + Up Key)- Run (increases walk-speed by 5 until 4 seconds pass, unless the player has the Extreme Conditioning perk, which extends the time. Cannot allow firing of the player's weapon until he/she stops running). *'C'- Lower stance (increases the player's accuracy and possibly decreases the player's character's visibility at the cost of a slower walkspeed. Can lower the character's stance from standing to crouching to prone by pressing "c" twice, but cannot go lower). *'X'- Raise stance (increases the player's walkspeed at the cost of decreased accuracy and possible increase of visibility. Can raise the character from prone to crouching to standing, but cannot go any higher). *'F'- Use knife (knifing an enemy instantly kills them. Can only kill an enemy with a knife while at a close range). *'E'- Use bayonet (functions similarly to knife, but the action is slightly faster than using the knife. The bayonet is equipped on certain weapons, such as the bolt action rifles and the M1 Carbine), Change scope zoom for sniper rifles (control only works for scoped sniper rifles. The zoom helps spot an enemy from a very far distance). *'Right Mouse Button/Q'- Aim down sights/normal zoom for scoped sniper rifles/press button while aiming to return to hipfire (the accuracy of the weapon is increased when pressing Q or the right mouse button. Scopes slightly zooms in the view when said button is pressed). *'R'- Reload wielded weapon (weapon is automatically reloaded by the player after the weapon magazine in the weapon runs out of ammunition. Reloading can be sped up using the Sleight of Hand perk). *'V'- Pick up dropped weapon (requires the player to be close to the dropped weapon in order to pick up the dropped weapon. Weapons that can be picked up from the floor comes from fallen allies/enemies, although should the player switch the weapon that he/she is carrying with the weapon that is laying, the player will drop the weapon that the player is holding and lay it down there until it is picked up. If the player has the same weapon in the inventory as the weapon on the ground, the amount of ammunition that is on the weapon is added to the player's ammunition storage for the weapon). *'G'- Killstreak Storage (opens up a GUI which shows some killstreak rewards that the player has earned. However, while viewing the storage, the player is very vulnerable to enemy damage until the player closes the GUI). Killstreak Rewards *Throwing Knives- Awarded for making 1 kill in one life. 3 throwing knives are included per amount of reward. The knives can be thrown by the player, although the knives fly slightly slower than a bullet in the game. Knives can bounce off if the handle hits the surface and could even land on an enemy, resulting in what is called a "bank shot". Knives, upon a successful hit on the target, can severely damage or instantly kill an enemy. *Ammo Drop- Awarded for making 2 kills in one life. The Ammo Drop killstreak reward drops numerous amounts of ammunition boxes on the designated area, which can restock the player's ammunition reserves. Before the major killstreaks update, the ammo drop was awarded to the player for every 5 kills that he/she obtains in one life. *Bouncing Betties- Awarded for making 3 kills in one life. Bouncing Betties can be placed and hidden on the ground by the player. When an enemy or enemies walk into the detection range of the Bouncing Betty, it bounces up, which provides a warning that the Bouncing Betty would shortly detonate. Any enemies who step near the Bouncing Betty can be severely damaged or killed from the explosion that was made by it if it is not avoided. (Players with the perk "Bomb Squad" can detect enemy Bouncing Betties, allowing for easier interception of enemy Bouncing Betties). *Tomahawk- Awarded for making 4 kills in one life. The Tomahawk is an upgraded version of the throwing knife. Originally, before a major kill streaks update, it took players 10 kills in one life to be awarded a tomahawk. *Artillery- Awarded for making 5 kills in one life. Artilleries can be called in on the targeted area by the player. After the player calls in the artillery, the artillery can send down multiple mortar explosives on the area, killing or severely damaging any enemies at the area of the explosion, though the resulting explosions can harm or kill the player him/herself, resulting in a suicide, whereas team members are not affected by the artilleries. Artilleries are capable of causing shell-shock, with the screen of the player shaking if near a hostile bombardment area *M1 Bazooka- Awarded for making 7 kills in one life. The Bazooka is a rocket-propelled launcher that can shoot rockets that explode upon impact. The rocket can kill or severely damage enemies within the explosion radius. (The M1 Bazooka is a good weapon for dealing with groups of enemies). *Panzerschreck- Awarded for making 10 kills in one life. The Panzerschreck is an upgraded version of the M1 Bazooka. Before the kill streaks update took place, the Panzerschreck is awarded at a whopping 20 kills in one life) *Katyusha Rocket Artillery- Awarded for making 15 kills in one life. The Katyusha is an upgraded version of the artillery. *Bomb- Awarded for making 20 kills in one life. It function as a large, very heavy artillery. Classes and Weapons Classes Weapons Gallery CallOfRobloxia1.jpg|The very first thumbnail. CallOfRobloxia2.jpg CallOfRobloxia3.jpg CallOfRobloxia4.jpg CallOfRobloxia5.jpg|The second thumbnail for the game. CallOfRobloxiaDogeThumbnail.jpg|The thumbnail with the Doge from the ad in Apocalypse Rising. Category:Games Category:Featured Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Military Games